Lucky to be in love with my best friend
by shonamaryhadalittlelamb
Summary: Future story's of Fabrevans Fanfiction. Fun and set in New York, enjoy!
1. Lucky

Lucky

Sam and Quinn are engaged; here they are on a beautiful New York morning. Quinn's been working as a professional photographer since graduating from the Tisch School of the Arts, NYU. She also works part Broadway on small parts. Sam lives with Quinn in New York, and they are ready to settle down together. He got a job in Tennessee as a footballer after moving back there for his senior year of high school, however he was promoted and took the job in New York. Quinn and Sam are so excited to start their life in the big city.

Quinn was ecstatic. She was getting married to the man who she had been in love with for 6 years now. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were doing her hair. She had her hair down, with two pretty bluebell clips clipping her flowing curls to the side in lovely little plaits. Santana smiled at Quinn.

"You look hot Quinn. Sam's going to be so happy when he sees you walking down that aisle"

Mercedes agreed while she was helping Rachel with her hair. Quinn was already nervous, but she had so many butterflies knotting up her stomach, she knew this was going to be the best day of her life though. Her bridesmaids consisted of; Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina. She had chosen Santana as her faithful maid of honour. Rachel was shouting at her son William Benjamin Hudson. He was named after her high school glee club teacher William Schuester. He was trying to clip his short brunette hair back with Quinn's clips. Quinn gave out a cute giggle.

Rachel picked up William, tickling him before carrying him to Finns room where the boys where getting ready. She needed to continue getting dressed, this was a huge day! William was to join his cousins Barbra and Riley. These were Kurt and Blaine's adopted daughters, Barbra was five and Riley was two. Riley had long, blonde locks. Similar to Quinn's and she was petite. She was wearing an ivory dress with a yellow satin ribbon. Barbra was a mini Blaine; she had curly black hair and loved singing. She was only two! Finn and Blaine played with William and his toy trucks; until Riley started tugging on Blaine's tux- she wanted Kurt. He was also going to join his friend Akiyo; he was Tina and Mike's only child. He was 4 years old and he had just started elementary school.

Quinn's four bridesmaids were wearing crystal blue dresses. These were to match Quinn's flowers in her sunshine blonde hair. The dresses had a neat little ribbon around the waist and they all had matching shoes and necklaces. Quinn's wedding dress was almost identical to her prom dress, apart from it was ivory. She looked stunning. Santana's baby bump was showing. But she was glowing, nevertheless. She was expecting a baby boy with her husband Noah Puckerman. Rachel poured a glass of champagne for each of the bridesmaids, bar Santana. They all toasted

"To Quinn and Sam".

Quinn smiled. She was so happy. Already.

"I hate being pregnant" exclaimed Santana.

Rachel replied "Don't worry San, it's all worthwhile when the bundle of joy will be here with us all"

Santana groaned. She hated being pregnant, everyone expected this from Santana though.

Santana glanced at her watch. It was 11am.

"It's time Quinny" Santana called from the bathroom.

"You ready?" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

"I think so" Quinn laughed.

She couldn't believe this was real. "Pinch me" Quinn said to the girls.

Brittany pinched her.

"Brittany I was joking! Ouch!"

Brittany looked confused "Why would you say that if you were joking?"

She looked at Santana and Santana patted her on the back.

"Come on Brittz" "Let's make Mrs. Evans!" The girls let out a cheer. Quinn and Santana were still best friends, the lived in New York too, however Brittany was married to her high school boyfriend Artie and had two children; Michael and Cassidy. Michael was named after Artie's favourite performer, Michael Jackson and Brittany loved the name Cassidy. Santana was married to Noah Puckerman and she was pregnant. They worked as fashion designers in central New York, and they loved it. They would spend every day together and go out for dinner. And at weekends, would go shopping.

As they approached the church, Quinn was more nervous than ever before. She had never felt this knotting in her stomach. Her mom was sat on the front row, and Beth and Shelby. All of Quinn and Sam's high school friends were here. They were the ones she loved so much. Her Glee club friends meant everything, and they all had kept in touch since graduation.

Mr. Schuester and his wife Emma Schuester, were sat with their daughter Julie-April Schuester. She looked gorgeous in a rose dress, complete with a bow on her shoulder. She had ginger locks similar to her mothers. She was 11 years old. Julie was named after Julie Andrews. Will and Emma's favourite movie was the sound of music. However, Will would often shout the odds that his was singing in the rain! Quinn's father gave her a peck on the cheek. He told her how beautiful she looked.

"I love you Quinny" whispered her dad.

"I love you too daddy, and just because I'm getting married doesn't mean you can re-decorate my room back home you know?" the girls laughed at Quinn.

Quinn was led down the aisle, her dress flowing and her locks glowing. At the end of the ceremony, Quinn and Sam concealed their lips together. They were married. They were so happy; this was all they had ever wanted. After a massive celebration, including multiple numbers by the former new Directions (including don't stop believing and Quinn and Sam's first duet song Lucky) speeches from Quinn's parents and a hilarious speech by Sam's strange uncle Matt the newlywed Mr and Mrs Evans set off on their luxurious honeymoon to Sydney, Australia.

"I'm so lucky to have you" said Sam, then, they shared a kiss together.


	2. A year later

A year later 

It was Sam and Quinn's first wedding anniversary. They were sat with a bottle of red watching a movie. Quinn had been handling a lot recently at work; she had been at a wedding today in Brooklyn taking photos and Sam had been out on the field all day with Finn. He had a big match tomorrow. All they wanted was time away from it all.

"I love you Quinny" Sam said.

"I love you too Sam" And Quinn put down her glass of red and squeezed Sam. They were both contented.

"Maybe we should invite Rachel and Finn round" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah! Should I give her a call?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. And maybe I can rustle up a nice meal for all of us!" Sam said whilst pecking Quinn on the cheek. He practically run over to the kitchen area. He smiled at Quinn.

"We could have a themed night!" She said.

"Yeah- sounds good Mrs. Evans" Sam said whilst opening the cupboard door to search for ingredients. "But what theme?"

"Mexican!" Quinn shouted.

"So your favourite food then?" Sam said whilst winking at Quinn. Mexican food was Quinn's favourite, and Sam was her favourite chef. She could sit and watch him cook for hours on end.

"I'll give R & F a call now" Quinn said- referring to Rachel and Finn. She was watching Sam search for food, and he eventually whipped out an enchilada mix packet.

Quinn dialled the number.

"Hey Rach! Me and Sam were wondering if you three wanna come over for some dinner. Its Mexican themed so come with your sombrero please." Quinn laughed at the thought of Rachel wearing a sombrero. She would never wear one.

Rachel laughed herself. "Hi Q! Yeah sure, thanks. We were going to take Will out for some pizza anyways, but he loves your place better. We'll be round in ten."

"Okay Rach, see you soon." Quinn said.

"Bye."

Quinn joined Sam in the kitchen and sat on a barstool. She placed her chin in her palm. She loved watching Sam cook. Sam laughed. Quinn opened up her laptop to check her facebook newsfeed.

"Anything exciting?" questioned Sam.

"Nothing- never is!" And Quinn laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn walked over to the door as the bell rung. Rachel was wearing a blue and white polka dot thin strapped dress. She had brown wedges on and her hair was straight. Her dominant fringe hiding her forehead. Finn was wearing jeans, converse and a white shirt. Will was wearing a little body warmer (just like what Finn used to wear when he was in high school) with jeans and a blue t-shirt to match his mothers dress. Quinn and Sam greeted the three and Sam tickled Will.

"Hey man, you wanna hold him?" Finn said to Sam.

Sam looked at Quinn. Quinn nodded. "Yeah, sure" He said whilst taking Will from Finns arms. Finn brushed past Quinn and whispered "What a relief, I feel so free now." Quinn laughed, she knew Finn was joking. Sam took Will into the kitchen and was showing him a picture of the glee club.

"Wow, Q, I love your place so much. It's so nice. Really cosy" Rachel said and she gave Quinn a welcome hug. Finn was stood with his hands in his pockets, he was looking around.

"I love this apartment." He said. "Ours is full of diapers and our kitchen- well Kurt kinda stuck fliers up everywhere for his business. You know what he's like"

"He's just proud Finn. Leave your brother alone" Rachel said winking at him.

"So, what you guys been up to? Oh and thanks for the compliments on our apartment! I don't know why it's so tidy today; we've both been at work all day!" Quinn said.

Rachel laughed before saying "I've been busy too. Been pretty hectic at work. This is my only day off this week. Someone took the role of Elphaba for me. I needed a break to be with my boys!" Rachel said. "And Finn's been busy with his big games. I bet Sam has as well right?"

"Yep. I hate work sometimes." Quinn said. "Got a really big photo shoot next week with a huge guy from LA. I'm so nervous!"

"Aw, don't be Q. You'll kill it!"

Sam was still showing Will round, before handing him back to Rachel.

Everyone had a good chat over dinner, and later they played games with Will, followed by an old tape of sectionals from 2010. This was Quinn's favourite tape ever.

"We better be heading back home. Back to rehearsals for Elphaba in the morning. Don't get me wrong. I love it, but it tires me out so much Q." Rachel said to Quinn. Sam and Finn were discussing the big game tomorrow. Will was asleep in Quinn's arms.

"I know Rach, we still need to come and watch you! We live just around the corner from Broadway and we still haven't watched you! Typical us to be honest!" they both laughed, at themselves and at Will asleep.

"He's zonked from all the lovely food." Rachel said.

Finn turned his head and agreed. "Banoffee pie rocked bro! And the Mexican was delish."

"Totally guys! We better be heading back then, we'll call a cab."

"Look, guys, me and Rachel are trying for another baby, tomorrow in fact, so could you maybe babysit Will tomorrow evening?"

"Sure. We'd love to." Said Sam.

"We'll pick him up around 4pm ish. And guys don't try to hard!" Quinn laughed, everyone laughed. And she winked. "Thanks for coming you two. And we love Will! So we'd love another little one too!" Quinn said again.

Rachel smiled. She loved her life right now. Everyone did, they had made it to New York. And that was the main thing. Rachel, Will, and Finn went home and Sam and Quinn made a start to the cleaning.

"We'd better start now" Sam said.

"Yeah, we have work tomorrow."

"No, Q, I meant you know, a little one."

"I want one Sam! With you! We could buy a bigger house, maybe in Brooklyn or something. We'd be closer to work there too."

"Aw, Quinn I love you so much, but maybe we should wait a couple of days, we have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right." Quinn said whilst putting her arm around Sam's chest.

"I always am." Sam joked with a laugh. He kissed her, got changed into his pyjamas and went to bed. Quinn finished cleaning away the bottles of wine, the plates of crumbs and did the same, she turned the lamp off and went to sleep.


	3. A babysitters evening

A babysitters evening

It was a chilly November day. Quinn and Sam were on a stroll in Central Park with Will. They had his buggy and Quinn had taken her camera. She was very good with camera's (considering she was a photographer) and she was taking lots of pictures. Quinn was wearing a Peter Pan collar dress which was cream, along with black tights with a long woolly cardigan. Sam was wearing a black polo t-shirt and was wrapped up in a Mac coat. He had a baseball cap on and trainers. Something's never change. Quinn had thought, Sam would always wear the same as now in high school! Just as Quinn was taking a picture of Will and Sam by the trees, she heard a call.

"Quinn Fabray!" she whizzed around to find Santana and Puckerman walking their newborn daughter Sasha (full name Natasha) she was 3 months old. Santana was wearing light wash denim jeans, a hot pink top and a white coat. She looked so pretty! Her dark hair was glowing.

"San!" Quinn shouted and hugged her best friend.

"Hey man!" said Sam to Puck.

"You ok bro?" Puck said to Sam.

"Good thanks! And you? Who's this little one?" Sam walked over to the buggy to see Sasha. She was holding a little Tinkerbelle doll in her hands, she was giggling as Sam said hello to her.

"Oh, Quinn, Sam, I'm glad we bumped into you, we were going to ask you something" Santana said as Quinn picked Will up and introduced him to Sasha.

"Yeah sure San anything"

"We want you two to be Sasha's godparents" Santana beamed.

Quinn's face lit up. "San! Oh my god, yes! Of course"

Sam hugged Quinn "Our first chance, eh? Oh guys, yes we will, thank you so much!"

Puck and Santana smiled. They were delighted with Sasha's godparents.

"Guys, we have to go, we're going to my sisters place" said Santana. "I'm sorry we have to rush off like that!"

Quinn replied "its fine, we're only out with this one here anyway" she pointed to Will.

"Hey will!" Santana giggled. "You're just like your daddy"

"Or his mommy, we don't know whether he sings Broadway yet?" Sam said to them all. Puck laughed.

"Cya San!" They both said "Cya Puck!" Quinn and Santana hugged goodbye and carried on walking through Central Park. It started to snow fairly heavy within ten minutes.

"It's snowing" shouted Will.

Quinn and Sam looked at one-another. They wanted a child so badly, they had been trying for some time now, but nothing had happened.

"Yes, it is Will. Now how about we go visit Uncle Kurt and Blaine?" Sam said. It was a beautiful winters evening. Will nodded. He loved visiting people. Especially his uncles and his cousins Barbra and Riley. They stopped off at Starbucks on the way and bought a hot chocolate.

As they knocked at Blaine and Kurt's apartment, they heard laughing coming from the apartment. Carole answered the door. "Quinn! Sam! Will!" She hugged each of them. And Quinn let her take hold of Will, he was her grandson. However, he run out of Carols arms and run over to Barbra. They all watched him. Blaine and Kurt saw them at the door and run up from the sofa. Kurt and Blaine said hi to each of them.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Blaine asked.

"We just thought we'd stop by!" Quinn said.

"Anytime. Anytime you can you two. So do we hear pitter patters yet?" Kurt asked Quinn and Sam.

"No. Unfortunately." Quinn said. Sam put his arm around her.

"Aw, guys, don't worry, time will tell. So do you guys want to watch this movie with us?" Blaine asked whilst folding Riley into his arms. "Hey!" he said to her.

"Of course." Quinn said.

"Movie fanatic over here" Sam said. Kurt laughed at him. They sat with Burt, Carole, Blaine, Kurt, Barbra and Riley and Will till eleven pm. They all had jokes, and they watched Mary Poppins. This was one of Quinn's favourite movies of all time, she always wanted to visit England.

"We better be taking Will back. Finn and Rachel will think we've kidnapped him." Said Sam with a laugh.

"It was great seeing you guys!" Burt said. He was making coffee for Kurt and Carole.

"You too, Mr. Hummel, I haven't seen you and Carole in a while. Take care." Quinn answered Burt.

"You're looking very well Burt too." Sam said with a cheeky grin. Burt remembered the days he would watch Finn and Sam play football for McKinley High Titans and Sam would often visit Finn and Burt in the tyre shop.

Quinn, Sam, and Will returned to Rachel and Finns apartment. They greeted them, and offered them a drink or two, but Quinn and Sam declined. Sam had a press interview tomorrow morning and Quinn was arranging a meeting with an important man in LA for her photo shoot.

"Thanks so much guys, Will loves his Auntie and Uncle. Come again soon eh?" Finn said.

"Yeah, we love you guys so much and good luck with the little one/ones" Rachel said. "I think me and Finn may be having another. We may of done it tonight."

"Spare the details!" Exclaimed Quinn. They hugged goodbye and returned home.


	4. Christmas Weekend

Christmas weekend

Quinn and Sam were on vacation. It was Christmas time. Quinn and Sam were spending it together this year. It was Christmas eve and all was quiet at the Evans household. Sam and Quinn were curled up to together watching their favourite Christmas film, The Polar Express.

"This is our first Christmas together" Sam announced.

"And, believe me, Sammy, it's going to be awesome." Quinn explained.

Quinn was beginning to drift on her husband's shoulder, when suddenly there was a loud buzzing coming from the doorbell downstairs. Sam got up cursing and stretched his legs. He walked over to the receiver and mumbled

"Who is it? And what do you want?" 

The reply came in the form of a loud chorus of 'we wish you merry Christmas' from a number of familiar voices. He rolled his eyes in believing it was a silly group of nine year olds. Quinn and Sam had had enough of those this year. He pulled the door open to find the New Directions clan were stood with coats, scarves and gloves. They were singing caroles for Sam and Quinn. Sam looked next to him only to find Quinn wasn't there. She was sat on the sofa watching with a great beam on her face.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Sam shouted. "The apartment's a mess!"

Everyone looked around to find two stockings hung up by the roaring fire, Quinn was sat with two hot chocolate mugs in her hand (one for her and one for Sam) and there was tinsel decorating their apartment.

"You call this a mess!" Mercedes asked. "You should come over to mine, have a look at that. That's a mess!" and she let out laughter.

"This is a huge bundle of mess!" Quinn said as she shot up and started to dart around the apartment cleaning odd things.

"You know what Quinn, I think we should invite this nice carollers in to our apartment! They can spend Christmas eve with us!" Sam said with a joke. Everyone stepped into the apartment and each person walked over to the glistening Christmas tree lit with thirty or more baubles and little odd decorations which were significant to Quinn/Sam or Christmas and laid a present under the tree.

"Good thing I'm prepared Sam isn't it?" Quinn asked Sam. She walked into their room and brought a bag full of wrapped presents and handed them to everyone. She had even bought presents for everyone's children.

"Where is Akiyo? And Barbra? Riley? Cassidy? Will?" Sam questioned them.

Blaine butted in to Sam's question "Already covered man! That's what parents are for! Now let's get this Christmas eve party going!" Blaine shouted.

Quinn ran out of the room at Blaine's exclamation and rummaged around in a few of the cupboards until she found what she was looking for.  
>"A great Christmas eve party, wouldn't be complete without some classic Christmas songs!" she called to the room, flashing the cd of cheesy Christmas tunes. They filled the apartment. Quinn had something to tell Sam. She was dancing with Rachel when she realised she needed to tell him. She searched around the apartment for him, and eventually found him chatting to Finn with a glass of beer.<p>

"Sam!" Quinn called. The music was so loud she could barely hear herself think.

She walked over to Sam and dragged him away from Finn.

"I'm pregnant!" She whispered into his ear.

Sam's face lit up. "What?" He shouted.

"Shush! No-one knows yet! I'm pregnant Sammy!"

Sam pulled Quinn close to him and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" Quinn said.

"I love you so much Quinn. And our baby!" He loved saying those words. This was all he ever wanted. A month earlier, they had been referred to a doctor who dealt with fertility problems. He had told them nothing was wrong, but after many tries, Quinn was finally pregnant.

"I love you too, baby," she whispered into his ear, snuggling close to him and placing her hand on her stomach. She grinned up at Sam as he placed his hand on hers. The party around them was still in full swing, despite the Evans being caught up in their own little bubble of happiness. Suddenly, their bubble burst as Blaine ran up to them - slightly tipsy by this point. Rachel was dancing the night away with her husband, Finn. Everyone was enjoying their Christmas eve together. In one hand he held his present and the other a bottle of wine. 

"Hey guys," he slurred, "Do you wanna bit of wine?" 

"Yeah sure," Sam said, swiftly taking the bottle from the drunken guy. "But err.. Quinn doesn't want any."

"I'm pregnant Blaine!" Quinn almost shouted. Suddenly the music surrounding them stopped. Everyone looked around to Quinn and Sam. The girls screamed and run over to Quinn as all of the boys ran over to Sam and patted him on the back.

"Yay!" Mouthed Rachel to Quinn. Quinn hugged nearly everyone. They continued dancing all night, drinking wine (apart from Quinn- but she would sacrifice anything for a child)

Soon the party drew to a close. Blaine had drunk a lot more than his fair share of the wine, resulting in Kurt literally having to drag his partner to the taxi which was waiting for them. After Blaine and Kurt left, the party died down slowly. The girls chatted about pregnancies and children while the boys talked about the horrors that a man had to endure during his wife's pregnancy. Sam winced as Finn told him about how bad the morning sickness and the mood swings could get, starting to get slightly more scared every time he was warned about something new. Sam made some pizza for everyone from a recipe he was working on. (Mainly because Quinn was craving pizza). Everyone left in the Christmas spirit at about 2am and Quinn and Sam went to bed.

Sam woke up at nine am and pulled the bedcovers away from Quinn. She was curled up, very intact and holding her baby bump. Sam smiled at her happiness. He moved so quietly so that Quinn would not hear him and wake up and he walked to the kitchen. He prepared Christmas breakfast for Quinn which involved pancakes and a dark coffee with a splash of rice milk. This was normally Quinn's coffee order at Starbucks. He finished her pancakes off with some mouth-watering strawberries. Quinn's absolute favourite. He delivered the meal to their bedroom. Quinn was still asleep. Sam walked back into the living room and switched on their TV. He was flicking through the channels until he saw that 'Elf' was playing. Sams favourite Christmas movie ever was Elf. He once sat and watched it on repeat one Christmas. However he needed to make the most of this opportunity as Quinn would not watch it with him because he drove her up-the-wall as he knew every single line of the movie. About 20minutes into the movie a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Turn it off Sam." Quinn said. He turned around to see she was dressed in her pyjamas and dressing gown. She had a glimmer in her eye to tell him that she was joking, however, deep down she wanted him to change channels.

"Morning sweetheart" Sam said to Quinn as he stood up to help her sit down.

"Sam, I don't need constant care. I'm only five weeks gone!" Quinn reiterated.

"I know, but our baby needs all the care he/she can get!" Sam said.

"Aw, I love it when you get overprotective" She whispered.

Sam beamed. "Did you eat the breakfast I made you?"

"Yes thank you Chef Evans!" Quinn claimed.

Quinn and Sam sat by the fire with each other as they opened each other's gifts. Sam had bought Quinn a beautiful necklace from JP . She unfolded a neat little red ribbon which was tied around the little box which was wrapped in jolly Christmas wrapping paper. Quinn loved unique little items and it was clear she loved this! The necklace was a gold flower and had a silver diamante encrusted in the surface of the pendant flower.

"The colour of the diamante is to match your promise ring. From high school. Remember?" he said. Sam was oblivious that Quinn had the promise ring on.

"Oh my god, Sam, I love it! I love you so much!" She cried and leant in for a peck with him.

"Sam! I wear the promise ring every day, I have done ever since we started dating." And she laughed.

Sam laughed too. "Quinn, I love you so much too, just to be here right now, in our apartment, on Christmas with you is just, just, amazing" he said and emphasised the words amazing, you, Christmas and our.

Quinn handed him her gift. She bought him an expensive watch, he had had his eye on it for months on end. But it was so expensive, Sam never thought he would have the chance to buy it. He looked gobsmacked.

"How the hell did you afford this Quinn?" He said as she watched him.

"I had a pay rise at work. I didn't tell you. And most of the moneys going towards our baby" emphasising the word our again. Sam smiled. He loved hearing those words!

Sam walked into their bedroom. Quinn was stood by the window, dressed now; she was wearing a black, lace dress. She completed her outfit with black tights and dolly shoes. Sam loved Quinn's fashion. She was always so petite and gorgeous in her own way, and she was glowing in her dress. He laughs, watching her take pictures

"I know…it's snowing," he says, his tone praising as Quinn turns around, at him, "You didn't need to buy me anything honey. You're my present! And our little boy or girl!" he laughs, pressing a kiss to Quinn's head. He lets her snap another picture, then leads her back into the bedroom, pulling her down to the bed with him,

"c'mon, mama, we've got to get a little sleep before dinner."

She nods, setting the camera on the nightstand, before cuddling closer to him, sighing and letting herself relax. "I'm exhausted….in the best way possible." She smiles tiredly, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. "I love you so much." She whispers, yawning.

Sam and Quinn sit amongst the fire and the Christmas tree drinking a cocktail called A black Santa. Quinn gets a call from Santana.

"Hey! Merry crimbo hun!" Santana screams down the phone. "What even happened last night?" She said.

"Well I remember because I didn't drink anything. We drunk lots and played spin the bottle.. i think" Quinn said.

"Why the hell did you not drink anything Quinny?"

"Im pregnant San! I told you last night!" She shouted.

Santana screamed down the phone so Quinn was almost deaf. "Q! Q! Q! Ahh ahh ahh! Congratulations! Boy or girl?" She asked.

"We don't know yet, but thank you" she said with a chuckle. Quinn was smiling at their conversation.

"Q! Have a lovely day but I have to go, Sasha is about to open her Christmas present from my mom and dad. I better see what they have bought her. Just think this time next year you'll have a little kiddie! Ahh!" Santana said excitedly.

"i know! Aw, San, I can't wait!" Quinn said with a smile. "Goodbye San, have a lovely day, and I hope Sasha likes her present from me and Sam!"

"She loves it Quinny! Speak soon, mwah."

Later on, Quinn prepared a delicious meal for her family. Sam and Quinn took a walk through a snowy central park and went shopping for more Christmas presents.


	5. Fun on the 31st

5 Years later

Quinn and Sam were huddled around the TV eating toffee apples. They were joined by their newest addition to the family, their beautiful five year old girl, Isla Olivia Evans. She was named with an Irish name because of Sam's Irish decent. Quinn and Sam had been blessed with a child, and were so grateful. It was Halloween and they were watching a scary movie. Their apartment was decorated with a carved pumpkin in which Sam and Isla had carved the other day. They had a skeleton hung on their front door for the trick or treating children and overall, they were in the Halloween spirit.

"Mommy, Daddy, I want to go trick or treating!" Shouted Isla.

Quinn and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"The guests are coming in 45 though, we can't go out now- it's too soon." Sam said with a cheerful smile. He wasn't sure whether he was teasing them or being honest.

Isla let out a giggle and she frowned as a joke. She looked just like Quinn, and she had big lips, similar to Sam's. She was about to start Elementary school in a week's time. She had striking blonde hair, and it was braided into two lovely plaits Quinn had done for her earlier. She was holding her teddy; Quinn's mom had bought her this as a baby and she carried it everywhere she went. She had named it Renee. It was golden brown, and it wore a pink dress to match hers.

"Well, we're going trick or treating whether you like it or not!" Quinn said. Isla laughed, then suddenly Sam laughed and Quinn and Isla tackled Sam into the coffee table to persuade him to let them venture out to trick or treat.

"Looks like you bruise easily Sammy!" Quinn said.

"Daddy! We will make you let us go!" Isla shouted, followed by an amount of cute little laughter.

Everyone was in fits of laughter "Woah, Okay! We can't be long though!" Sam shouted and tickled Isla and Quinn to take their hands of his body.

The family finished nibbling at their toffee apples and retrieved their energy so they could help Isla get dressed for Halloween. Quinn made sure Isla looked as cute as a fairy, and to complete that, she dressed her in a Tinkerbell costume. She had green wings and in her fringe, was a silver butterfly clip to tie her fringe to the remains of her hair. Quinn had organised a Halloween party with the glee club friends and their families, they were coming in just 45 minutes so they had enough time to do a round of their street. As Quinn completed Isla's look, she opened the bedroom door to where Sam was standing. He saw Isla, and immediately his face lit up with joy.

"Hey, Sam! Where is my camera?" Quinn shouted. She took pictures of every milestone in her life. She took a picture of Isla alone, and one of Isla and Sam, then, one of her and Isla.

"Complete, o.k. We can go now!" Quinn said.

They eventually completed the tour of the whole street, finishing at their house, as they got back inside; Isla had already started eating some of her sweets!

"Excuse me Isla, you didn't save any for daddy?" Sam said and tickled her. He picked her up and went to watch some television with her whilst Quinn prepared food for the party. She had all sorts of Halloween themed food; chocolate spider cookies; these were cooked and made my Isla herself and her mother, she also had made orange pumpkin face cookies, butterscotch dippers, pumpkin pie and many more. Isla and Sam turned the lights off in the apartment and lit the pumpkins so there faces were shining. Sam prepared the music on his iPod and the party was set to begin.

Blaine and Kurt were the face to arrive, along with Barbra and Riley. The cute pair of girls were much older now; Barbra was 8 years old now and was developing more and more to look like Blaine! Riley of course was 7 years old and looked almost like Kurt. They were all dressed in the spirit and Barbra and Riley joined Isla with the dancing and demolishing plates of cookies- before anyone else had arrived. Rachel and Finn followed, and Benjamin was wearing a Dracula costume. His makeup was perfect. Rachel had spent time doing this. Rachel was dressed as Alice in Wonderland- however her hair determined she wasn't the perfect Alice.

"Don't you look handsome?" Quinn said with a wink. Sam laughed. The children were all in their own corner- they had made it theirs somehow. Quinn had chosen a zombie cheerleader for her Halloween costume. She looked the part. Sam wasn't to match her as he was wearing a peter pan costume. Finn was wearing a Frankenstein costume. Soon, everyone followed and all the guests were at the party.

About 40 minutes into the party, Blaine was dancing to Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" He shouted and his voice was recognisably slurred. He started to dance with Isla and Will and they knew he was drunk even though they were a very young age! All of the kids were playing hide and seek. Suddenly the door bell rang, so Quinn rushed over to answer it. Sam looked at her.

"More guests?" Sam mouthed.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and answered the door. It was a group of children who were dressed in petite scary costumes.

"Don't you all look so scary?" Quinn said and handed them the bowl in which was filled with all sorts of candy. The group of children took a couple and said goodbye.

"Have a good night. Bye." Quinn said. Rachel ran over to her.

"I've not spoke to you all night!" Rachel explained.

"I know! How are you Rach?" She said whilst giving Rachel a warm hug.

"Pregnant." Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"What? Oh my gosh! Congratulations. But seriously- again?" And they both laughed.

"I mean, children are absolutely amazing, but Isla, she's running my life at the moment! I don't know how you do it Rach!" Quinn said.

"Well, we just thought that Will is getting older now! He's nine next month Q. I'm expecting a girl!" Quinn and Rachel smiled and they shared another hug.

"Aw, that's great news Rach." Quinn said.

They walked over to the middle of the apartment. Santana and Tina were huddled around the coffee table eating cookies and chatting about work. Quinn and Rachel walked over to join them and Quinn glanced around the apartment to check everyone was ok. Blaine was playing games with the kids, whilst Kurt was taking pictures of Barbra and Riley and Mercedes. Sam, Finn and Puck were reviewing their recent football game.

"I'm so glad everyone is having a good time." Quinn said to Santana and Rachel.

"I know! This party is really good Quinn! The cookies are delicious!" Santana said with remains of cookie in her mouth.

Quinn and Tina laughed. Rachel walked over to the kitchen area where she was making another drink up of non-alcohol cocktail. Finn looked at her and smiled. You could see the signs showing of Rachel being pregnant. She looked gorgeous as Alice. Her hair was flowing in wisps of perfect curls which suited her face. Almost immediately, a couple of whistles sounded from the kitchen. Finn and Blaine where whistling at Santana and Quinn. Santana looked the usual- she was dressed; in her slutty ways. She had knee length stockings and a black and red mini dress. Quinn looked down at her outfit. She did look a little slutty- but not as much as Santana. Santana was winking at Finn. She was drunk.

"Erm, do you mind Blaine?" Sam shouted at Blaine. The room fell silent. Sam looked round; he didn't mean for his speech to be loud.

"Sorry but your bird- she's smokin'" Blaine said with a smile on his face. He was staring at Quinn. Kurt quickly ran over and snatched the drink out of Blaine's hand.

"Blaine! I'm your bird!" He said to him. Blaine looked immediately at Kurt.

"Oh my god, sorry babe." And Kurt stared at him; annoyed.

Sam looked at Kurt "Don't worry about it!" he said.

"I'm so sorry Sam; you know what he's like when he's drunk!" Kurt explained to Sam.

Puck grabbed Finn by the arm and said "Woah! Dude! Get away from my woman." All the kids were watching. Most of them were very confused.

"Sorry man." Finn was definitely ashamed of himself. The children continued to play hide and seek and the adults remained to talk forgetting everything that had just happened. Rachel pulled Finn into the kitchen and she shouted at him. She was continuously pointing her finger at him, then she pointed towards her belly.

An hour passed, and they had all forgotten about the trouble before. They were just drunk adults, it was normal Quinn thought. Quinn grabbed her glass and took a spoon from the kitchen. She tapped the spoon against the glass.

"Ahem! Ladies and Gentleman!" Everyone looked towards Quinn. "Me, Sam, and Isla have planned a little game we like to play on Halloween. She took some toilet rolls from the bathroom and held them up. She explained the terms of the game. The guests were to be divided into two groups and they were to play 'Mummies' as Isla called it. You had to wrap the chosen person in toilet roll and the group first to do this were the winners. Group one consisted of; Blaine, Santana, Mike, Akiyo, Isla, Sam, Puck, Sasha, Rachel, Shane, Christina, and Artie.

Group two were; Kurt, Barbra, Riley, Mercedes, Destiny, Quinn, Finn, Will, Brittany, Cassidy, Tina Mercedes and Michael.

The two groups parted and set on with their task. Finn was the mummy for group two, and for group one it was Sasha. The two groups had fun, Isla and Christina could not stop laughing and Artie could not reach the top of Sasha for his wheel chair. Mike helped him. As far as group two went, they could of spent days doing their task. It took them forever. Kurt and Quinn were the leaders of this group. Eventually, group one won with Sasha, Santana and Puck started dancing at this point. The adults were very drunk, bar Rachel.

At about 10pm, Isla and Christina fell asleep. Christina and Destiny were Shane and Mercedes' children. They were 4 and 10 years old. Both of the children looked exactly like Mercedes, but Destiny was the one of the two who looked a little like Shane. They both had brunette curly hair. They were beautiful. The rest of the group of children continued to eat sweets and the guests left the apartment at 11:30pm. Artie, Brittany, Santana and Puck were the last group of people to leave. Brittany could hardly speak because she was so drunk.

"Oh my gosh Quinn this has been so fun but I don't want to leave- the zombies might eat me." Brittany said with a chuckle. She was deadly serious after this and they all laughed at her. Santana was in hysterics and suddenly Brittany did the splits in the middle of the living room.

"Ouch!" She shouted. She could not stop laughing.

"See you all!" Sam said with a slur in his tone of voice. Quinn carried Cassidy and Michael out of the apartment because they had fallen asleep.

"We need to do this more often!" Puck said to Quinn. Emphasising the more.

"Totally! I've had so much fun tonight Puck!" she laughed. Brittany continued to continually say ouch whilst Sam helped her put Michael's buggy up to walk home. They only lived around the corner so they didn't have far to walk. They all hugged goodbye. Sam and Quinn put Isla to bed and they watched Santana stumble home, Puck was holding hands with Sasha.

"What an awesome night!" Sam said. Quinn and Sam's conversation lead into a smooch and they kissed under the shadow of the moon which was shining through the window.


	6. Elementary

Elementary

Quinn was stood in the arch of the door to her bedroom watching Sam complete the finishing touches for Isla's first day at school. She was wearing a baby blue dress which finished at her knees. She had cream loafers on and her cream ankle socks dominated them. The baby blue dress was completed with two butterflies in which were stitched onto each side of her dress. She had two little pockets near the hem of the dress. She looked perfect. As Quinn watched, a tear fell down her face and she caught it with her palm. Sam smiled at Isla, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You ready girl?" Sam asked her.

Isla nodded her head and picked up Renee. Quinn could see Sam was heading her way so she wiped the tears from her eyes and greeted him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam said whilst comforting her, he could see she had been upset.

"I'm just so happy Sam, I love our family, and I can't believe how fast Isla is growing up!" She said. Sam smiled. He loved seeing her upset because he knew how much she was overwhelmed.

"I love you and Isla so much!" Sam told her and they walked out to find Isla stood by the door with her teddy bear and her rucksack on her back.

"Are you excited?" Quinn questioned Isla.

"I'm really ex-ci-ted mommy." Isla said, spelling out each syllable of the word. Quinn smiled and together, Sam and Quinn took Isla to school for her first day. Isla was very confident for her age and she was already getting into the swing of things as Quinn and Sam dropped her off...

"See you later." Quinn said as she pecked Sam on the cheek.

"Bye babe" Sam said and he collected his football boot bag and his rucksack from the boot and headed off to work. As Quinn entered work she was smiling. She had lots of tasks to complete today; she had to plan photo's for a wedding next week, and finalise some details for a photo shoot she was to complete tomorrow. She looked to her right on her desk; there was a picture of Sam and Isla two years ago. Quinn smiled and shook off her emotions so she could return to work. Quinn picked up her iPhone and dialled Rachels number. A picture of Rachel in Paris flashed on the screen as she rung her number on loud speaker.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted down the phone. Quinn took her hand and tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear so she could concentrate.

"Hi Quinn! May I help you?" She said.

"Do you want to meet up for lunch?" Quinn asked. "I have an hour's break- you want to join me for some dinner?"

Quinn smiled and hesitated. "Yeah! I'm stuck in the house just sorting out some bills. I need some air!" Rachel said down the phone. She couldn't possibly sound more enthusiastic if she tried "I literally hate being on maternity leave- but the doctor insists I rest so I don't lose the baby like last time." Rachel explained.

"Aw, well about 1pm?" Quinn asked.

"I shall see you then Mrs. Evans. Au revoir!" Rachel said. Rachel often put a foreign accent into place when she was talking to someone as she like to practice even though she didn't study languages at high school.

"Oh, Rach, that French accent is almost as bad as Sam's Navi!" Quinn said. They both giggled. "See you." Quinn said goodbye and got back to work.

Quinn returned to her car, and drove downtown to pick Rachel up for some lunch. Rachel walked out of her house glowing. She was wearing a white cardigan, black jeans, completed with a baby pink t-shirt and hung on her neck, was a white heart necklace that Finn had bought her. She smiled at Quinn. Quinn was wearing a maroon striped skirt, heels, and a maroon/purple cardigan. Quinn always looked perfect. She was so neat and girly. Rachel entered the car.

"So how's you?" Rachel asked Quinn as Quinn revved the engine.

"I'm good thank you, Isla started school today!" Quinn said with giddiness.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? When Will started I could not prevent my tears! They grow up so fast." Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn smiled and Rachel imitated her. "She looked so cute Rachel! And she's so confident. I hope she's having a good day today. But it feels good to be free, I'm kind of glad I'm not running around at home after her like usual!" Quinn said as she parked up in the outskirts of New York City.

"Yeah, that's true!" Rachel said. "Will has just started his new year, he'll be starting middle school before we know it! And this little one just keeps kicking 24/7!" Rachel said, pointing to her tummy.

Quinn and Rachel carried on with their family conversations as always as they

walked along Broadway before turning the corner into times square. Quinn looked at Rachel- whenever they would go into New York City Rachel would always glance up at the skyline and a huge beam would grow across her face.

"Where to?" Quinn said as they continued walking and they spotted a petite stall which sold hot dogs and bagels, pretzels etc. Quinn retrieved her sunglasses from her handbag as the sun made an appearance in the sky above. Quinn and Rachel each bought some lunch from the stall and made their way towards the red steps in Times Square. They took a seat on a step.

"Can you believe that just 12 years ago we were sat on these steps eating with the glee club? Looking forward to nationals?" Quinn asked. She shook her head in shock and took a bite from her cheese bagel.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "And you hated me!" And both fell into laughter. They continued eating their lunch.

About 30 minutes later, Quinn had to return to work. She grabbed a coffee with Rachel and took her home before heading back to work to complete her photo shoot ideas.

"She's a little star." Said Isla's new teacher to Quinn. Quinn beamed and picked up Islas coat and dressed her in it. She was picking her up from school.

"That's great news! Thank you so much." Quinn answered the teacher and waved goodbye. "Say goodbye Isla." Quinn said and Isla said bye.

As they returned back home Quinn noticed a post-it note on the table.

It read: Gone to Pucks. Love you both. Be back at 8pm. Sam/Daddy. X

Quinn smiled. "Guess we have the house all to ourselves!" She said and Isla giggled.

"Can we watch Avatar mommy?" Isla asked her mom.

"Of course we can sweet pea." Quinn answered her back and hung up her coat and put her folders down in her bedroom. Isla leapt onto the sofa with her teddy and Quinn retrieved Avatar from its DVD case. Isla sat on Quinn's lap whilst she watched this- she would normally sit on Sam's knee whilst watching Avatar. She loved the movie so much. After all, Quinn and Sam's first conversation consisted of Avatar fandom lines. Quickly, Quinn started to feel ill.

"I don't feel good Hun!" She said to Isla and Quinn run off into the bathroom.

"Mommy?"


	7. It's our turn again

It'sourturn… again

As Isla ran over to the bathroom, Quinn was violently heaving over the toilet. 

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Isla said as she looked in despair of what to do. Quinn lifted her head finally and rushed over to the sink to wash her face with some soap and water.

"I'm ok." Quinn said, as she started laughing, she could not be serious, yet she didn't know why she had just been sick. She had felt okay all day. Somehow, she had just been violently sick, yet now, she felt fine again. Isla imitated her mother and began to laugh! Quinn immediately hugged her daughter, Isla looked traumatized. Quinn looked confused also.

"I feel fine!" Quinn shouted. "Let's go carry on watching this film!" Quinn said.

"Mommy, please can I have a drink?" Isla asked patiently.

"Of course sweetie!" Quinn said as she walked over to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Why were you sick mommy?" Isla said as she started to cuddle her teddy bear. "Where's daddy?"

"I don't know Hun! Just a random bug I think. And Daddy is at Pucks. Probably playing video games as per usual." Isla and Quinn started to giggle together. Quinn was really puzzled; nevertheless she continued to watch Avatar with Isla. As she watched the time tick away on the clock (Quinn wasn't paying any attention to the movie) Quinn suddenly had an idea in which sprung to mind. She was pregnant. No surely not, Quinn thought.

After a nerve-wrecking wait in the waiting room, which seemed to take days, Quinn laid a doctor's bed, clothed in a blue gown, Sam clutching her hand tightly. He tapped his foot against the floor, fidgeting slightly, something he always did when he was nervous. She hated doctors. It reminded her of being pregnant with her daughter, Beth. A time span in her life she never wanted to repeat; she was sixteen and was pregnant with her ex-boyfriends child.

Quinn bit back a laugh. She loved it when Sam was nervous. She suddenly giggled to herself. Sams head jolted around to look at her.

"What are you laughing at?" He said seriously, letting go of Quinn's hand.

"You. You are so adorable Sam. I love you." "Everything's going to be fine, don't worry, I'll just be ill with the flu or something." Sam half smiled to himself.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm Dr. Franks. How are you feeling today?" He said, skimming through Quinn's hospital file.

"Hi. I feel okay. I've been sick a lot recently, migraines, very tired, achy." Quinn said, listing the symptoms.

"Sounds like the symptoms of pregnancy to me guys." He said, his American accent flowing through. Sam and Quinn nervously looked towards each other. Sam held out his hand. Quinn lifted hers and joined it with her husbands. He yielded it with maximum security.

"I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, we'll see if there's anything in there!" The doctor said, laughing at himself. Quinn couldn't smile; she was not prepared for this. Nor was Sam, but he laughed anyway. Doctor. Franks placed some very cold gel onto Quinn's stomach; her face bitter. She hated this part of a pregnancy. The doctor could sense fear.

"Don't worry." He said to her, smiling. She returned the smile. The doctor moved the wand around like an Xbox controller pad. The doctor pointed at the screen opposite. Quinn and Sam turned to face it. There was an object on the screen. Quinn and Sam both inhaled oxygen at the same time. The doctor looked at them suspiciously.

"Is that a…" Sam said, not finishing his sentence.

"It sure is. It's your baby! Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Evans."

Quinn didn't know what to think. She looked at Sam and giggled. She saw a single tear fall from Sam's eyelid. And he caught it with his palm. Quinn shifted her fringe back with her hand. Numerous tears falling to her cheeks and beyond. Sam kissed Quinn's hand with much love from deep within his heart.

The doctor left the room to update some information, carrying the wand and Quinn's folder filled with hospital information.

"Baby number 2. You ready to climb the hill?" Sam said to her, squeezing her promise ring, and her wedding ring.

Quinn giggled, and smiled soon after. "I sure am." She was so happy, so was Sam at this point.

"I can't believe it." Quinn said cheerfully, Doctor. Franks walked back into the quaint room, holding a new piece of paper full of data.

"So, Mr and Mrs. Evans, your baby is due, looking at this, round about the 5th of August." He grabbed a pen, writing them up some prescriptions for Quinn. He handed Quinn the loose paper, and she kept tight hold.

"Thank you." Quinn said, holding back her tears. She removed her blue gown and Sam helped her. Holding her waist and squeezing it.

"I can't wait." He said. Quinn removed his hands and pecked him on the forehead, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach him.


	8. Struggles we face

Struggles we face

It had only been two months since the Evans' had found out they were expecting and already Quinn hated it, morning sickness plagued her and she was constantly tired and ill. Isla was confused as to what was happening to her mother, it was a strange concept for the five year old to grasp. She would look at her mother, puzzled every time Quinn rushed to the bathroom. As Quinn violently finished emptying the whole contents of her stomach into the toilet, she heaved herself up from the bathroom floor and walked into the living room, as she made her way into the kitchen for a drink Isla came running up to Sam. 

"Daddy, daddy, let's play a game!"

She dragged her father into the front room, and forced him to the ground.

"Okay, Isla, what can we play?" Sam said to her.

"Twister!" Isla commanded. Quinn took minute sips from her glass of water as she watched Sam steady himself up and walk to the bedroom for the game. Quinn had her palm covering her stomach and she looked down, she was already growing bigger, and her dress highlighted her stomach perfectly.

"I can't play twister with you darling, but I'm sure your dad can," Quinn told her little daughter, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking triumphant as her dad returned with the game.

"Why not mommy?" asked Isla, her triumphant expression changing rapidly. "I want you to play with me and daddy!" tears were forming in Isla' eyes.

"Well, sweetie I can't because very soon you're gonna have a little brother or sister," Quinn said kneeling down in front of the little girl.

Isla's bottom lip quivered as she said "I don't want a new baby, i want it to be just me!" Isla looked hopelessly at Sam and Quinn. "They cry all the time." Isla said and she ran into her room crying. Sam immediately followed her into her little pink princess bedroom.

"Sweetheart," Sam started to explain but Isla ignored him and lied down on her bed. Sam crawled over to her and Quinn entered the room.

"Your little brother or sister is going to be your new best friend, you'll be able to play twister all the time with your new sibling" Sam was trying to comfort her. He stroked her hair softly with his fingers. Isla looked up and her crying level dropped. She looked at them both and Sam picked her up and cradled her in his lap.

"You won't love me. You'll love the little baby" Isla said, crying yet again. Sam rocked her, back and forth. She smiled.

"We will love you more than ever before, as much as the new baby" Quinn interrupted. "Being the big sister is always awesome" Quinn said. "I'm the youngest; Auntie Frannie is older than me. And she gets to boss me around" Quinn said, involving a little dance. Isla laughed.

"I'm the oldest!" Sam shouted and Isla look up on him. "You get to be mean and boss your little brother or sister around, now how awesome is that?" He said to her whilst rocking her still. Quinn knelt beside the pair. It was a perfect family picture and Isla was slowly coming to terms with a little one running around beside her all the time. Quinn kissed her on the forehead.

"Now how about this game of Twister?" Sam said to Isla as he patted her on the forehead. Quinn walked out of the room looking upset and confused. She hadn't felt the baby kick or even the slightest move hadn't been detected since she was told that she was pregnant. She sat on the couch ready to watch her husband and her daughter play a game. Maybe it was just a normal thing, Quinn thought to herself. Quinn enjoyed watching her family battle the odds in their game of Twister. She watched them both struggle to be flexible and she was turned on by Sam so much, it was unbearable. Isla looked so cute, like a little ballerina, she could stretch very far and she beat Sam within a mile. Later in the household of the Evans' Quinn prepared a meal consisting of a pizza and three glasses of ice tea for her family. They enjoyed dinner together and chatted about the prospects of having a little baby in the house. It felt so weird because Isla was growing up so fast, but Quinn and Sam both knew it was natural and someone somewhere wanted Quinn to be pregnant and they knew it was right.

The proud parents put their daughter to sleep; Sam leaned over to Isla and pecked her chin with his lips. He whispered "goodnight darling" in her ear and switched the lights off after Quinn had tucked her into bed properly, just like a good mother should do.

Sam was pushed against the wall and covered in a flurry of kisses by his Barbie Doll as they shut Isla's bedroom door. The way Quinn and Sam would tease each other was almost too unbearable. _To Sam Quinn was a goddess among peasants. She was so beautiful. Her kisses were like fire. She was so intimidating, so experienced, and so precious. He loved the way he would tease her when they were kissing. She would kiss his neck living little marks from her cherry lip gloss and her hand would drift down his chest. He would protect her, no matter what. _

"I love you so much Q" Sam said to her delightedly. Quinn and Sam shared a passionate kiss, their lips destroying each others.

"I don't feel good Sam." Quinn demanded and pulled away. Sam frowned.

"What's wrong babe?" Sam questioned her thoughtfully. Quinn sat down.

"I think we've lose the baby Sam! I don't feel a single movement, nothing, a hiccup, and a kick, nothing Sam." Quinn felt so embarrassed and started to cry. Sam looked devastated. He sat down beside his wife and put his arm around her. He stroked her back and kissed her many times on the forehead.

"Baby, maybe we should visit the doctors in case?" Sam said as if a light bulb had been turned on in his head. Quinn nodded, she could hardly speak. She had been bottling it up in herself for such a long time, and she was approaching her due date rapidly. It was March, she was due in August.


	9. Deux

Deux

Sam walked past Isla, she was buttering her pancakes, and he saw Quinn help her. Sam sighed tiredly, strolling to their mailbox outside their apartment, yawning. Quinn was currently in the apartment, eating whatever new gross concoction she craved and decided to ask Sam to make her. He hoped her cravings would pass soon. He didn't know how many more nights he could run to the store across the road to get chicken nuggets, bananas with ham or ice cream on toast. He gathered the post in one hand and took them in to Quinn. He dropped them onto the table and looked through them. Isla stared at her dad, looking happy.

"Isla, we have to hurry, I've got work this morning so be ready in ten minutes please." Sam said to her, Isla nodded and Quinn looked at her and a smile grew on her face. Quinn walked over to the post on the bar table, and shifted through. Her eyes were fixed on the letter from her doctor, her appointment was today. Her heart started to pound, she was so scared, and Quinn didn't know what she would do with herself if she had had a miscarriage.

"Sweetie, you ready?" Sam shouted to Isla, Quinn walked into his room and fastened his tie for him. Sam was at a meeting this morning for work. He had to look smart, and Quinn was in charge of this for the morning. She pulled up his maroon tie with her two hands, making him look ever so handsome. She fixed up his best shoes and polished them for him too.

"Don't be worried honey." Her husband said to her. "Everything is going to be okay!" He said and he was almost shouting the 'going'.

"What's going to be okay?" Isla said, as she was being nosey by their bedroom door. She was ready for school. Sam and Quinn's head movements were in sync as they both turned to look at her.

"Nothing sweetie, don't you worry. Mommy's going for a check up today at the doctors." She said calmly pretending that she was feeling that way too. She made the final adjustments to Sam's suit and to Isla's school outfit. Isla fixed it too, and she nodded, not understanding any more than she already did.

"Goodbye Hun. Have a good day at school" she kissed her and pulled down her dress in the mirror to make herself look more suitable, she was so scared for the doctors. Sam waved to her as he walked out of the room and started talking to Isla. He kissed Quinn lightly on the cheek.

It was all too quiet in the car on the way to work/school. Coldplay was playing on the radio and Sam started to sing along. Isla was looking at him and she glanced her eyes back and forth to her teddy bear as she played with its ears. Sam was tapping his foot on the pedal time and time again.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" Isla asked worryingly.

Sam turned to her immediately. "Mommy's fine; we just need to see the doctor for a few things." Sam said and smiled to her. The truth was, Sam was very frightened. He always kept his emotions very much to himself, and covered it with singing or something else past the subject.

"Will you say hi to the doctor from me daddy?" Isla asked her father and looked up at him like she always did.

"Of course I will darling." Sam said to her lovingly. He laughed also. As they approached Isla's school, Sam said goodbye to her, along with a hug and a kiss. She was growing up too fast, Sam thought to himself as he saw her run off past the school gates and straight to her group of friends.

Mr and Mrs Evans sat anxiously in the waiting room. Sam clutched Quinn's hand tightly with his. She took deep breaths whilst looking around the room nervously. Sam picked up a women's magazine and started to read, he was oblivious to this. Quinn looked at his hands shaking as he lifted each page and laughed. They were both so nervous.

Sam looked on at Quinn.

"You look beautiful today Q." He spoke to her. Quinn let out a chuckle.

"Thank you, you look so handsome too." Quinn replied to Sam as he started to feel his heart pound as the nurse came out of the room. He stood up with Quinn, still squeezing her hand. He undid his top button and fixed his tie as they started to walk towards the room.

""Any cravings, mood swings, discomfort?" The doctor questioned to the pair.

"No." Quinn replied quickly and the doctor glared at her. He frowned, puzzled by her response.

"Oh. We'll set you up for that sonogram then yes?" Doctor. Franks asked her.

Quinn nodded. "You're farther along than when we last saw you Quinn, I'm sure everything's going to be perfectly okay!" He said as he picked up the wand for the experiment.

Quinn felt Sam's hand grasp hers tighter, fiddling with her wedding band. He always did this when he was holding her hand, it made him feel satisfied. Quinn and Sam smiled to the doctor's direction as he started to elevate the wand over Quinn's small bump.

The doctor's eyes scanned the screen; he made a gesture with his face that showed that he was in shock.

Quickly, Sam questioned the doctor "Erm, is there something wrong?"

The doctor smiled towards them, he manoeuvred the screen and turned it so they could see the two forms which were on the screen. There were two small forms side by side, one moved its hand and wiggled itself, the other was sucking its tiny thumb.

Sam and Quinn both opened their mouths in shock and Quinn's eyes widened.

"You don't need to worry; both of these babies are perfectly healthy." He said with a laugh, emphasising the both.

"B-Both?" Sam stammered, his voice rose to a higher pitch.

Quinn's eyes were transfixed by the picture on the screen.

"Yes, Mr. Evans. You are expecting twins. Congratulations!" Dr. Franks said to them both.

As Sam walked out of the hospital with Quinn, the words _"You are expecting twins. Congratulation_s!" pulsated through Sam's head. He sighed out. Quinn was sat, looking radiant. _Two new children to care for. Two new lives to cherish. _

"Oh, Sam! This is so great. I'm so happy. That explains why I haven't been feeling anything. There are two babies! And we are going to love them, I'm getting bigger already!" Quinn said excitedly as she opened her passenger car door. Sam tried to smile. No matter how nervous and freaked out he was right now, he always loved it when she was so happy over their family together.

"I love you" Sam said to Quinn. She wasn't expecting his quick outburst of love towards her.

"I love you too, we love you too" Quinn said back to him.

_Okay, now I need to smile_, Sam thought to himself. _She said 'we' instead of I._ He loved it so much.

"Quinn, how the hell are we going to raise three children in a single apartment?" Sam worried as this sprung to mind suddenly. He exhaled and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

Quinn was still smiling, delighted at the news. "Of course we can, we have the single room." Quinn said to Sam, but even she started to worry about the prospects of this. Nevertheless, she grabbed his hand and looped it with hers. Quinn wasn't thinking. Sam parked their car into the building lot beside the set of apartments. He atomically helped Quinn get out of the passenger side, helping her out with his arms, holding her back safely, steadying her up.

"I'm fine Sam." She said with a laugh. "I'm only 3 months gone, I can manage to get out of a car" She stopped and looked up at him.

"We want to keep the two babies happy, don't we?" He said as he knelt down to her midsection to her baby bump. He patted her stomach. "What kind of concoction can you invent today then?" He said to Quinn and he locked his hand with hers.

Quinn laughed and looked up at him. "You know what I actually really fancy right now?

Sam looked at her and grinned. "Yeah?" He asked her.

"Pickles and Ice-cream!" Quinn said loudly.

Sam looked at her, looking very confused_. How much stranger can women get?_ He thought to himself.

"Guess I'm going to have to make that for you." Sam said.

"I guess so." Quinn said with a shrug and a smile. Sam kissed her on the cheek and went to the store. "What flavour ice-cream?" Sam said, knowing he would receive a very strange answer.

"Strawberry" Quinn shouted and she laughed so loud.

_Ew_, Sam thought.


	10. A new place

A new place

5 degrees. That was certainly not like what Quinn was used to waking up to. Luckily, the house was toasty warm especially where she was cuddled underneath the bedcovers. Her body was loosely being held between Sam's sleeping arms. She smiled and nuzzled her face gently into his chest, not quite ready to wake up yet. Her free arm wrapped around his waist as she placed loving kisses on his chest. She moved her lips to press one innocent kiss to his collar bone before moving to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Good morning, baby." Quinn whispered through a grin as his eyes flickered open. "I like the cold because it gives me an excuse to not have to leave the bed and your arms." She admitted, hiding her face in his neck as he woke up a little more. "I love waking up to you." She shouted the love. Sam blinked and smiled back to his wife.

They'd spent all of yesterday just settling into their new house on the east side of New York, All they had managed to make themselves do yesterday was hanging out with his mom and dad, and Isla looking at his baby pictures and eating dinner. Whatever was in store for today she knew would be just as entertaining. Quinn moved from his neck to give him a slow 'good morning' kiss since he seemed a bit more awake.

"Do we have anything planned for today?" Quinn asked him.

"We can stay in bed all day if you like!" Sam responded to her, winking to her, she made a quick assumption that his reference was to sex. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to kiss her.

Quinn laughed. "Isla is in the other room! And I'm sure the twins won't want to be disturbed." She said to him. He loved hearing these words. Sam picked up a scrawny piece of lined paper from his bedside cabinet and leaned over to write a message to his wife. He scribbled with a crayon which was Isla's. He grabbed the piece of paper, folded it into a neat little triangle and passed it to her underneath the sheets as their hands were locked together. Quinn stole it from his hand and placed it in her other, unfolding it; it read:

_Hey, Q, you look beautiful this morning. Well you always look like that, but today you look extra beautiful. I like when your hair is like that. You kind of look like an angel._ Quinn's face lit up, glowing. She wrote back in her tiny writing which was absolute perfection. _You tell me this every day, Sam. _She passed it under again; they acted like school children being naughty in a lesson. Quinn atomically laughed and Sam looked down at her, smiled. Sam wrote back another message. This time, he put his hand over the piece of paper so that Quinn could not see what he was writing. He did this to make the situation look more and more childish. _Because it's true, Q, you're the most beautiful girl in the ENTIRE world. I would be a bad husband if I didn't remind you every change I got I love you Q._ Quinn felt a tear stream down from her left eye. She was filling up. She took her pencil and scribed, slowly. Then, she wiped the tear from her cheek with her pyjama sleeve and tossed it to him again. He received it from her and smiled_. My wife is amazing._ He thought. She had written a final message to him: _You're the perfect husband Sammy. I love you too. Xx _

Rolling out of bed that morning was hard. Too hard. She could have stayed curled up with Sam all day long and not have any qualms about it. Quinn wouldn't even care that it was absolutely gorgeous snow weather outside or that she could take her daughter out for some quality time, as long as she was in his arms, it didn't matter anymore. She always thought this though, it was perfectly normal. The blonde managed to pull herself up though. Pulling on one of Sam's old t-shirts then her own very short shorts, Quinn poked her boyfriend to make him get up. She looked in the mirror to sort out her behead and she could see her bump was inevitably growing bigger. It had been a month since her last check up with Doctor. Franks and they had moved house, they now lived on the upper east side of New York City in a much quieter zone; surrounded by trees and quaint little families similar to themselves. Quinn and Sam still had lots of unpacking to do, but Quinn figured she would do more unpacking and cleaning when she was off for maternity leave. She only had a couple of months to wait, but for now, all was good.

Quinn smoothed out her pink dress through the mirror as her bump shone. She tossed her curls, moving them so they were more spirally. She didn't even bother with shoes knowing she would be stuck in the grass. The weather sure had warmed up from the early morning. Quinn made sure to grab her phone and the picnic basket before making her way out to the kitchen for some more food before leaving. Sam and Isla were already at the park; they had gone a good few hours ago so they could spend some time chasing butterflies as this was what Isla absolutely adored. She spread the table cloth over the card table that she had set up earlier. The hot food sat in the isolated bag and she smoothed out the creases in the blanket before folding it neatly and placing it back in the picnic bag. She made her way out of the house, taking a look at the overgrowing flowers she would need Sam to trim for her as it was increasingly becoming harder for her to bend. She made her way through the park, her feet trailing along. She spotted Sam showing Isla a type of flower. She smiled. A perfect family moment she thought. She rummaged around for her camera and took a picture of them both by some trees.

"Good morning sleepy head! Guess you finally got out of bed!" Sam said to her to make Isla chuckle.

Quinn laughed too, then Isla had an outburst of speech. "Mommy! Can I take a picture of you and daddy?" Isla asked with a high tone in her voice. Sam and Quinn stood by the lake, Sam put his arm around her back and her smile grew bigger, he also did too. She covered her belly with her arm and he placed his hand in his jeans pocket.

"That's awesome guys." Isla said and her parents both giggled. She was such a comedian in her own rights. Isla handed Quinn's camera back to her. "Mommy! Can we have some food, I'm starrvinnggg" Quinn answered her.

"Of course we can darling." And they made their way to a tiny space between a park bench and some trees. Sam lied down on the grass, his hand propped up against his cheek and his chin holding himself up. Isla imitated him and did the exact same. Quinn said with her legs folded, neatly. She tousled her curls, and brought out the bottle of wine which was chilling in a bucket of ice in the picnic box.

"Can I have some mommy? Daddy?" Isla asked and Sam grinned as he pulled out a peanut butter sandwich. Quinn passed him a napkin so he wouldn't make a mess of his shirt, she was sometimes like his mother. She knew how easily he could become messed and make a fool of himself, but she loved that. She poured Isla a small glass of orange juice and handed it to her, releasing it from her hand, and then Isla took it from her.

"Thanks mommy." She said with a smile.

Quinn was sat looking at Sam. She thinks he's ridiculous. He's been taking pictures of people passing by or birds getting too close and she can tell by the way he's holding the camera that most of them are probably out of focus or weirdly composed. He almost broke her camera strap and he tries to help her fix it while she laughs because really, he has no clue what he's doing or how to make it better. Quinn was the expert on cameras. She had, roughly about 6 at home that she loved, and she changed every time she travelled somewhere new. Sam went over to the stall at the side of the park; he bought her a strawberry-kiwi smoothie and a balloon animal for her to share with Isla. She wouldn't go without a smoothie but she couldn't be bothered to travel around with it all day in her hand. But he bought her one and for some reason she doesn't mind taking it with her all day. Quinn took a sip of her smoothie, as Isla bit into a pretzel flavour M savouring every little bite, yet Sam leant over and tried to steal it from her for a nibble. He tickled her but gave her it back, and she finished the remains of it. She loved her parents so much. She looked up to her mum for fashion advice and everything a little girl looks up to her mother for, but she looked up to Sam equally; she looked up to her father for guidance, and he had a laugh with her.

After they had finished lunch, Quinn took the picnic box back to the house and departed it immediately; she met Sam and Isla at the huge lake which dominated the centre of the park which they lived very close to. Isla held her animal balloon, tugging at it every three seconds for fun. Quinn slowly walked to the edge of the water and pulled the hem of her dress up to stand in the water and wait for her husband. The sound of the waves in the lake soothed her mind, and Isla watched her parents. Suddenly, Sam scooped Quinn up and held her in his muscular arms. He stroked her leg, and ran across the shore. Isla stood, watching them and giggling away.

"Sam! You better put me down! Ah!" She said with a little scream and a giggle. He splashed water on her legs and he turned to find Isla moving her hand around in the cold water, she scooped some water in her hand and then threw it back down; she was easily amused. Sam leant into Quinn for a smooch and she appreciated it. She smiled straight after, delighted.

"Sam! Put me down!" She said whilst laughing to herself.

"But the twins told me; they love it!" Sam said to her and he laughed at his own joke. Sam put Quinn down and picked Isla up from paddling in the lake; she was dipping her toes in, being very neat about it. He picked her up and placed her on his back, as they walked through the park, he kept tight hold of her small legs all the way back... she was still clutching to the balloon he bought her.

Quinn and Sam returned to their new house; stacked with moving boxes and nothing in place just yet. They had dropped Isla off at Sam's moms earlier for her Sunday dinner. Quinn dropped the keys down on the coffee table which was piled high with newspapers and more moving boxes. She hung the animal balloon from the park beside the sofa and wiped her forehead with her dry hand. Sam grabbed her round the waist from the back and she smiled, whilst saying "So, where do we start?" She asked impatiently.

"Right over here." He said, scooping her again in his arms and leading her towards the bedroom.


	11. Isabel

Isabel

**Hey, guys (: I suppose i've wrote so much faster than any other chapter recently. Mainly b/c it's half term and school isnt a drag at the moment :) but the other reason is i'm so happy and excited that Chord Overstreet is coming back to Glee :) Hopefully we can see another Fabrevans! (: So, enjoy this chapter. I had to involve an argument b/c any relationship wouldnt work without one. Hope you guys like this one!**

**-Maryhadalittlelamb**

Two words. Maternity leave. Quinn was possibly the most bored person on the planet right now, she was sick of not being at work; occupying herself, the only thing she could do right now was make a drink, watch television or twiddle with her thumbs helplessly. And what didn't help was that her so called 'faithful' husband was at work on a business trip with his football crew. She hated it when he was; she was struggling to move heavy things and she was still unpacking from the move a couple of months earlier. The last four days had been horrible for Quinn. Well, more like the last week. She hated fighting so much. She had fought with Sam via text and things weren't good with him yet. They had been texting the whole day! She was still trying to understand what was going on, but things weren't that easy, apparently. Originally, they had a tiny bust up over baby names, Quinn wanted to choose her grandmothers name; Isabel for the babies name, well one of the babies names. They had found of the sex of the children she was expecting; one was boy and one was the opposite; a girl. This meant so much to Quinn and Sam. Quinn atomically thought that seen as though Sam had chosen an Irish name for Isla after his side of the family; that this time at least a little part was remaining for her, or else this would stay on her conscious forever. Quinn pulled one of the cushions from the left side of the sofa; and pulled it gently towards her so she wouldn't strain a muscle as it was becoming increasingly harder for her now. Eventually she reached it, and pulled it towards her, bending down and huddling her feet together so she could keep warm.

He hadn't been at the house or seen his family since he left a week earlier. He was on his way home now landed at JFK, and was making his way home. His favourite song played on the radio, and he took in all the sights as he looked through the clear window. Sam had been buying food at a McDonald's, buying a salad for Quinn, just in case he suddenly made up with her and a Big Mac for him. He grabbed their food and took out a French fry from the brown packet and he nibbled at it as he waited at the traffic lights. He parked the car eventually in the driveway. Home sweet home, he thought to himself, his stomach flipping inside as he was excited yet so nervous to see his wife. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the front door key from his gym bag. He was ridiculously nervous to see her. They hadn't seen each other in just over a week and it was killing him slowly. And there was the fact that he didn't know how she was doing or if things would be awkward. He really hoped it wouldn't be like that. And that instead they could make up, but the waiting was driving him crazy. He entered the house, surrounded by family portraits and coats hung up by his side. He smelt lavender; this reminded him so badly of Quinn. She would always spray this around the house and wash everyone's clothes with this familiar scent. Sam was so scared to see her, he barely even moved in the doorway. Shaking his head, to push those thoughts away, he shouted to her.

He dropped his gym bags and his suitcase and walked into the living room to find her making a drink over in the kitchen area.

"Hi." Sam said to his wife.

She imitated his speech. "Hi" Quinn said as she poured a cup of black coffee. The atmosphere was almost too awkward for each of them to handle.

Sam shifted closer to Quinn, staring at her. Suddenly, she turned her head up to look at him and saw him watching her under inspection. He looked away. Sam walked towards Quinn, but she shied away, moving her head and her whole body, taking her cup of coffee to the coach. She sipped at it, the room fell silent. Sam headed upstairs to unpack his night bag and his gym/sports bag. He wondered how the hell he had got himself into this mess. He needed to sort things, and quickly with Quinn. As he entered the room once again, he sat down beside her. He looked at her.

"Q, I-I-I love you."

"Don't say that Sam."

"But, Quinn, what the hell have I done?"

"Sam! You left me, our so called 'family' behind for a week. Then, you decide to play the dirty with me and text me all night, we argued for hours on Monday."

_I knew it._ Sam thought. I _knew she would act like this._ Sam took her mug and placed it on the coffee table. Stroking her hair, that always did the trick. Even then, she extended her arm from her lap and pulled it away.

"Who the hell do you think you are Sam? You believe you can just dump me and Isla like that, you never wanted me pregnant. You probably had a go at it with the chamber women in the hotel didn't you?" "You never wanted me, I look like a fat whale, and any women right now are hotter than me."

"You actually believe this Quinn, you know, I can't even believe after all this time, you wouldn't trust me."

"You're the most beautiful, gorgeous girl I've ever met Quinn, why would you doubt that for even one second?" He shouted angrily.

"Just leave me alone Sam, give me some freaking space would you?" Quinn said harshly.

_Something wrong is with the babies;_ Sam thought to himself. _No way would she ever act like this, say the things she had said if everything was fine and dandy. _

Quinn stepped gingerly over to the washing up bowl and attempted to wash some dishes before tears started to roll down her face.

Sam eventually kept himself together, this was beyond a joke. He avoided tears, but at some points, he was very close to this.

"Q, we need to talk baby." He called to her, she was still washing the dishes, she bit her bottom lip and her hands shook. Another hot tear fell down from her pupil; she looked outside the kitchen window and took in the pretty sights. She turned round to face Sam.

"I just need some time, Sam, I promise. Just leave me be." Quinn said softly to Sam, her angry voice had suddenly disappeared. Sam hurried upstairs, choking back his tears; he didn't care if he seemed so much like a baby right now.

Quinn took out her iPhone from her pocket. She created a new SMS message.

_To: San _

_Message:_

_San, text me back. xo_

Quinn sat down on the armchair as she finished the dishes. A bleep from her phone sounded the room and she took it out to check her messages.

_From: San_

_Message: Quinny, what's wrong? Spill! San x_

Quinn smiled before quickly replying to her friend.

_To: San_

_Message: Me and Sam, we've had an argument. Oh, San. What can I do? It's all blown out of proportion! :'( xo_

_From: San_

_Message: You poor thang. He doesn't deserve you Q, but you gotta talk to him, let me guess you argued about baby names? Or has he cheated on you? I swear to God if he has I will kick his ass to China and back. San x_

_To: San_

_Message: lol. No and I'm gonna go talk to him now. Wish me luck. I don't want to lose him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me San Q. Xo_

_Message: Good luck Q. X_

Quinn stepped up each step on the staircase, very slowly. She opened the hazelnut door to find Sam watching TV.

She darted to the bed, seeing Sam stand up and look innocently at her. She unanticipatedly embraced him. Her familiar scent of vanilla body spray lingering around the bedroom.

Sam kissed her on the forehead.

"I've missed you daddy." Quinn said to him, placing his hand on her belly. Sam's movements froze and his mouth grew wider.

He felt a couple of soft kicks. Quinn looked up at her husband and smiled and they embraced once more.

"They love their daddy." Sam said to her letting out a laugh.

Quinn giggled.

"I can't believe we fought over something so silly." Sam said.

"I blame these two." She claimed; pointing to her stomach. Sam grinned.

Sam pulled his guitar from beside the wardrobe, and he hauled Quinn's wrist and planted her on the bed sheets.

"I have something for you three." He said, referring to the babies as well as his wife.

He started to strum with his guitar pick, lightly, but as he carried on, increasingly becoming stronger movements.

_The autumn leaves are falling_

_Like tears from her eyes_

_There's no see me crying_

_The pain you felt inside_

_And I know you're feeling like you should run away run away_

_And I know you're wandering oh how you should stay how you should stay_

_Sweet sweet Isabel_

_Just believe it won't be alright_

_Sweet sweet Isabel_

_No you don't have to be tonight_

_You feel the changes coming_

_But you were so afraid in time_

_I know your heart's been broken_

_Oh wait too many times_

_And I know you're feeling like you should run away run away_

_Sweet sweet Isabel_

_Just believe it won't be alright_

_Sweet sweet Isabel_

_No you don't have to be tonight (you don't have to be tonight) _

_You don't have to be tonight_

_Noo you don't _

_Sweet sweet Isabel _

_Just believe it won't be alright_

_Sweet sweet Isabel_

_No you don't have to be tonight_

_The autumn leaves are falling_

_Like tears from her eyes_

_There's no see me crying_

_The pain you felt inside.._

As he finished the great melody, he noticed Quinn had numerous patterns on her face from the streamlines of tears she had formed.

"So, yeah, I wanna call our baby girl Isabel."

She smiled gracefully, he knew how important the name was to her; and over the past week he had become very attached to the name. He loved it so much. "How can two people create someone as special as you?" Quinn said.

"Oh, it's not me that's amazing; it's my wife you see." Quinn couldn't help but face a smile.


	12. Authors note

Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter. I'm just writing this to tell you all some news. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Been tied up, I went to my friends brothers 18th and had lots of fun, Halloween was super fun too. But recently, my great grandma died, so I thought I'd tell you all. I was so close to her, and I've been really upset. She died just yesterday. I'll always remember her, but I may not update in a while. So sorry to let you down, love you all… x


	13. Revisited

**So guys; I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been caught up in so much revision, work, and family issues last month. So I'm back on track now which is so good, and chapter 13 will only be a matter of time. I don't know how i feel about this chapter, it took me a long time to write, solely because i have minor writers block and couldn't think of a plot or how to write it whatsoever! But I hope you like it anyway! I should be doing a couple over the Christmas holidays too. And a credit goes to my friend Sophie who helped me loads when i struggled with this chapter! Thanks enough of my babbling, read! :]**

**-Maryhadalittlelamb**

Sam was kneeling next to the bath, his arms plunged elbow deep into the hot, bubbly water. Isla was splashing around in the bath, attempting to wriggle out of Sam's grip as he made to wash her hair. Sam sighed, it was going to be a long night with Quinn over at Santana's for a bit of a girly night. Puck and Sasha were over at their house, while the girls had a break from the children. Sasha was currently curled up on the armchair on the lounge watching the TV while Puck was making them all something to eat in the kitchen. As Sam rinsed off his squirming daughters hair the doorbell chimed through the house. He groaned and heaved the sopping 4 year old out of the water to dry her off. He wrapped her in the towel and called up Puck to dry her off and get her changed for bed. He rushed downstairs and wrenched open the front door, curious as to who would be lurking around at 8 o clock on a snowy November night, in the middle of New York.

Sam wrenched the door open and entering the house was a trail of crisp, cold air. Standing on the doorstep shivering was a girl of about 11, wrapped up in a thick pink coat and fluffy scarf with woolly gloves. Her curly blonde hair hung down her back, quivering as she shivered, and her blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight bouncing up from the snow.

"Er... hello," started Sam

"Hi, are you Sam Evans?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, that would be me," he replied, confusion lacing his tone.

She held out a gloved hand, "Beth, Beth Corcoran," she stated, looking up at him with almost fearful eyes, gauging his reaction.

"Beth..." Sam breathed, curious as to if she was that Beth, _the_Beth.

"Erm... is my mum there? My real mum I mean?" she questioned.

"No, no she's out. Erm... do you want to come in, its cold out here," he offered.

"Thank you, you're really nice," she grinned at him, and Sam took on an appearance so striking to her mother, it was almost unreal.

As Beth was about to step over the threshold of the house the sound of pattering feet was heard on the stairs followed by some giggles. Cursing came from upstairs as another pair of feet hammered on the floorboards. Isla and Sasha jumped the last step of the stairs, skidded and rushed in the direction of Sam, who had turned around to look at the two children bounding towards them. Beth peered around Sam curiously as Puck thundered down the stairs after them. When the little girls spotted Beth, they slid to a halt, almost tripping Puck up in the process.

Sam looked between Beth and the girls, and then glanced up at Puck. The little girls looked confused while Puck looked on in shock. His mouth opened and closed in his attempts to utter a few words, but no sound was released, this resulted in him having a striking resemblance to a goldfish. In any other circumstance Sam would have laughed at the bemused expression on his best friends face, but at this moment he felt much the same way.

"Daddy, who is this girl?" Isla gave Sam the third degree as she inspected Beth's features; so familiar to the appearance she saw every single day in her mothers face.

As Sam was about to explain to his daughter his phone bleeped alerting him to a text, specifically a text from his wife.  
><em>Sam,<em> it read; _Feelingill,onmywayhome,loveyou,seeyouinabit,Qxoxo_  
>Sam swore under his breath as he quickly ushered everybody into the lounge, were Puck and Beth continued to look nervously at one another, each unsure of what to say next.<p>

"Well, girls," he began to speak efficiently, "when your mummy-" he looked at Sasha, "-Aunty Quinn, was a teenager, Uncle Puck - your daddy - put a baby in her tummy. They gave her to a very nice lady named Shelby because they couldn't look after a baby. This little girl only met her parents a few times but was happy living with Shelby. Now the little girl has all grown up and she wants to find her mummy again so she came here, because this is where her mummy is," he spoke slowly to check if they were following him.

Isla poised herself, gawping at the speech Sam had just directed.

"Why don't you girls talk to each other?" Puck maturely suggested.

Sam's daughter, continued to express such a bewildered expression. "But, Daddy, Mommy said that I was her only princess, how could she have another princess before me?" Isla frowned at her dad as Sam attempted to explain, Sasha tried to enlighten the atmosphere as she embraced Beth in such a hug which would never to be forgotten. As Beth accepted the warmth of the hug she was being supplied with, Quinn re-entered her house, leaving behind the busy streets of New York. Waltzing through the door, she exclaimed "Sam?" as she shedded her winter coat and propelled her bag onto the floor. She soon realized how weirdly quiet the house was, as Sam rushed through the door. Then, his arms were around her.

They both smiled as he greeted her, but suddenly his smile faltered. "Q, there's, there's someone in here I'd like you to see."

Sam took her hand, leading her into the living room. "Sam, you're scaring me now, what's wrong?" She said, as her tone in her voice convulsed.

He span round, completing a small pirouette, clutching tight hold of her shoulders, "Q, just promise me you'll be okay?" He challenged.

"Sam, please, what's happened?" She said, her throat constricting.

As the pair accessed the room, it soon got everyone's attention. Quinn peppered her daughter, Beth and her smile soon faded away quickly. She placed her palm onto her growing bump and stroked at it, gently. She gulped, tears clouding over her eyes as a tear formed and the droplet faded away on her cheeks. Puck noticed that the atmosphere was artless, and broke the silence:

"Why don't we give Auntie Quinn some space with Beth?" Puck hunted for a response. Sam looked directly over at Quinn, and she blurrily saw a couple of tears from him. He walked over and placed a hand on the small of her back, his scent lingering over her. As the rest of the family walked out, Isla looked upon as Quinn smiled lovingly at her, as she drew in a shaky breath, she sat down with Beth. Quinn fell back onto the cushions, comforting herself by fondling her baby bump.


	14. HappinessConfrontation

Happiness/Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time! However, I just wanted to say thanks everyone for all of the great feedback I received last chapter! Once again, I'm really sorry for the long delay with this.. I had a bit of writer's block at first. Everything's all good now though :) the next chapter should hopefully be with you guys on about Sunday night :) So.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Read! :) **

**p.s: I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's been a lot of work put into it! Credit to Mousey Jayne too :) thanks so much! I've been focusing on the Quinn/Beth/Puck storyline mainly, and I think it's quite sad, I really hope they show more of this background on Glee later this season too, but I doubt that now Quinn has had the car crash! :( **

On the other side of Manhattan, in a dark, grungy little bar, a woman was sat at the counter. Silent tears slipped out of her brown eyes, smudging the little mascara that was still coating her lashes, the slid down her olive cheeks, making her long dark hair stick to them. Shelby finished her white wine spritzer and ordered another, mulling over the possible reasons her adoptive daughter, Beth, could have run away, and where she could have gone. A middle aged man was settling himself down onto a mahogany stool, ordering another tonic and gin. He stank of tobacco, and looked particularly light-headed. His face was clean shaven. Shelby glanced over to him, noticing a large grin dominating his face. How could he be so content; Shelby visualised the prospects of being in his position, maybe he was a demanding alcoholic, _how could someone be so happy, no life, no family, no money, no job, nothing to live for. It wasn't as if his daughter was missing. _She thought about the conversations they had had in the past few days, they had talked about school, music, theatre... that didn't really tell her much. Then it hit her, Beth had been asking about her parents, her real parents. A plan began to form, all Shelby needed to do was find Quinn's address and pray Beth was there. She knew there was only one person to ring. She grabbed her brown leather bag and fumbled around inside for a moment, before giving a triumphant "aha" and pulling out her iPhone. She scrolled down to find her biological daughter's number. Pressing the call button, she held it to her ear holding her breath. Her hands shook as she did so. It picked up after a few rings with a tired sounding Rachel answer.

"Mhm," Rachel mumbled into the phone.

"Rachel, it's yo- it's Shelby," Shelby stuttered.

"William Benjamin Hudson! Put that vase down this instant!" All of a sudden the only noises that existed between Shelby and Rachel were banging, shouting, and a very weary Rachel.

Abruptly, you could Rachels faint breathing into her mobile phone again, then "Oh hi, Shelby. What's wrong?" Rachel sounded slightly more alert.

"Beth's missing and I think she went to Quinn's or Noah's, and I need there addresses quick!" Shelby stumbled over her words in a rush to get them out.

"Oh god, of course, yeah!" Rachel sounded flustered for a moment, before reciting their addresses clearly.

Shelby thanked her and wished her goodnight before hanging up the phone and dropping it into her bag again. She had the addresses scribbled on a scrap of paper, so she threw down her money and raced out of the door.

Quinn reached for the refrigerator, pulling out a orange juice carton, followed by a quick ransack of the biscuit jar, pulling out an Oreo biscuit, handing them to Beth with a pat on the back.

"So, let me get this straight, you didn't tell your mum about this boy?" Quinn chuckled whilst talking to her daughter. This was all she ever wanted, even though she already had Isla, she had never had so much pleasure speaking to Beth, it was almost like a dream. It seemed like it was easier for Beth having this conversation with Quinn rather than Shelby. The conversation had consisted of Beth going into great detail about her crush at school, one that Shelby didn't yet know about. Beth also felt like she couldn't be open to her adoptive mother. This was a very scary thought for a little girl.

As she turned away there was knock at the door. A quick, frantic knock, that made Beth groan in exasperation, as if she knew what was coming. Curious, Quinn approached the door and was confronted by a panicking Shelby.

"Quinn have you seen Beth?..."

As Quinn clutched Beth closer to her chest, it felt almost like a jigsaw. She sighed and decided to just hold her, to savour the feeling of her daughter fitting so perfectly in her arms, because she knows she'll probably never get the chance again. Quinn let go slowly from her daughters weight, drifting away. As she did so, Quinn felt a single beat in her heart, before she showed off her teeth to her daughter, grinning. Suddenly, Quinn's throat thickened, but she nodded and handed Beth over.


	15. Not like the movies

Not like the movies

A.N: Hey guys! So here we go... chapter 15. I'm utterly so disappointed that I haven't updated this in a long time and so sad you guys couldn't read a new chapter! Nevertheless; here it is! I've been so busy since the last chapter; what with exams, etc, etc. I hope you love this chapter as much as I did when I was editing and reading it! Big credit to Sophie Hopkins here! I have news too. There is only going to be two more chapters. Of the whole story. You guys have been amazing in keeping me informed and helping me- so thank you so much. I just feel like moving onto greener pastures. I feel like I can do better than this now and I'm planning a new story so make sure to keep reading my stories. But we still have two more chapters of this to enjoy- so lets get going! Thanks guys. Love you all :-)

-Maryhadalittlelamb!

A hitch caught in Quinn's throat as she stripped the kitchen medicine cabinet for yet again some more paracetomol.

Replenishing her glass with water, she threw back the drugs and swallowed the water violently.

"How about dinner tonight Q?" Sam asked, as he rubbed her back, comforting her morning sickness pain.

"I don't know, Sam. I feel awful, maybe just take out?" Quinn replied, still rubbing her stomach.

"Of course, darling," Sam replied, dropping a kiss on Quinns forehead "Listen, i gotta run, i'm late for a meeting, I'll drop Isla of at school, see you later."

As Sam left the house, Quinn, left to her own devices, grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge

and lowered herself onto the couch.

On the other side of New York, a young girl, with a sombre frown walked out of her house, into the wild winds outside. Beth clutched her leather satchel tight and close to her school uniform as the progressing winds rocked the stripped trees back and forth due to the cold October weather; she was unsure of what to do anymore. She desperately wanted to see someone. Quinn.

The day wore on and the pain in Quinn's abdomen only intensified. She debated calling Sam several times, but each time dismissed it, thinking it would be useless. Another jolt of pain shot up her spine, stronger than the last, causing her to yell out in surprise, doubling over and clutching at her swollen abdomen. The pain subsided and Quinn heaved herself up onto her feet, to get the phone, this time she was actually going to call Sam and ask him to take her to the hospital.

With a shaking hand, she lifted the phone from the socket, and began to dial Sam's number. Another wave of pain. This wasn't normal, she'd already been through pregnancy twice, and it had never happened before. Unless... No it was ridiculous, she was 2 months early. Steadying her breath, a tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted - needed - Sam. As she dialled the correct number, she felt a gripping pain, stronger than the others, followed by a disconcerted gush of liquid. It was happening...


	16. Who am I living for?

Who am I living for?

AN: So, this is the second to last chapter. Quinn and Sam have come a long way guys, and I wanted to celebrate this in this chapter. You may not like this chapter- it's pretty emotional. As you may have noticed, my last three chapters (including the next one) are going to be/have been named after Katy Perry songs; just solely because I think the situation fits into the lyrics and the song titles. I hope you enjoy this- as you've probably noticed- I've uploaded it pretty quick since my last update (last night!) but I've been spending all of today on it (including at school) and BIG credit to Sophie Hopkins once again! She always helps me when I'm stuck! I hope you like this. I've worked really hard on it. It's the kind of ending I wanted for this story. I wanted something quite simple- but i didn't want it rushed- but it really does feel complete now. Enjoy! BIG Epilogue coming up last for this story next...

-Maryhadalittlelamb :-)

"Sam?" Quinn shrieked out through sobs.

"Q? Quinn?" Sams voice was frantic and thick with panic. "Quinn, what's happening?"

Just as Quinn was about to respond, she started to burn up. Shedding her cardigan, she cried out for Sam.

"Quinn, please, you're worrying me now!" Sam sounded close to tears.

"Just… just meet me at the hospital! My waters have broke! I need an ambulance!" The other side of the phone went silent for a while. Quinn began to worry that Sam had fainted.

"Q. Stay strong- I'll call the ambulance." Hearing this was just the correct dose of normality that Quinn needed. She wandered around the house for fifteen minutes or so, clutching and tensing her stomach, feeling some relief that her waiting may be over with, which was quickly dwarfed by the terror of the immediate future and the premature birth.

Quinn sat up in her hospital bed as Sam returned to her with a bottle of water. Capping the bottle top and setting it down next to the bed, he sat himself down next to her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Sam, I'm scared!" She forced through gritted teeth, another contraction tearing through her exhausted body.

"I promise that it will be ok. Remember what I said when we had the first scan? We're still climbing the hill Quinn." Sam sounded tentative with every single word he spoke. A small smile twitched from Quinns face which proved that there was still some zest still present, but soon fell with yet another contraction.

After four agonizing hours of contractions, the midwife announced that it was time to start pushing. Sam moved to hold her hand, and placed a delicate kiss on her sweaty forehead which reminded her of their wedding night.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here." He whispered softly into her ear. As the midwife prepared herself for the birth, Judy dashed to Quinn's aid.

Tears formed in Quinns eyes as she cried out for her mum. Painful sobs wracked her body, adding to the massive amount of pain she already felt. The pain was the harsh reality of the situation and Quinn cried even harder. Sam's presence in the room did little at all to settle the unfathomable panic that had taken over her body. She felt like all her bones were breaking as she pushed and tried to focus on the task, she had to deliver these babies.

_The pain was intense. With every breath I took, a vexatious contraction followed. Then he looked concerned. More than concerned, he looked distressed. I knew that wailing at him was not helping the matter. I need to concentrate on the penultimate task. Getting these babies out of here. _

_With this, I closed my eyes and tried to relax, gripping Sam's hand firmly._ _"THIS IS YOUR GOD-DAMN FAULT SAM. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS. IT'S TOO FREAKING HARD! YOUR SPAWN WHICH IS FESTERING INSIDE OF ME IS KILLING ME!"_ I wailed to my husband. I could see that he was sweating and

The pushing urge took control of my whole body. I was 9cm dilated, with a 'bulging water bag' and I was being checked up upon by the doctor, another hard contraction supported the idea that this was my ultimate weakness.

_I heard muttering then a voice said "The cord, it's around his neck!" panic seized my body and, through the commotion, I heard Sam's reassuring voice telling me that it'd be okay. Then cutting through the noise came the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard- similar to the birth of my firstborn- Isla. The first twin, my first little boy, was here at last and he was okay. I'm not much of a one for miracles, but I can feel beneath my fingertips still that soft, alien skin, the top of a rubbery boned head, the sense of wondrous, unknowable, new life. I'm so blessed. I'm so lucky._

_What struck me most about the whole process was that Quinn looked so professional with the whole thing. She was freaking out, and I was too, don't get me wrong- but she has already done this whole thing twice before! I tried to whisper my encouragement to her, but she kept on screaming. I knew she was in too much pain for me to be able to help properly, but I felt useless otherwise. I needed to help my wife. She was petrified to say the least- I was too. I mean, after this, what comes next? Will she be ok? I felt adrenaline rush through my body as the midwife revealed that the little boy was on his way out. She grabbed my hand again as the midwife urged her to push, and I felt like my hand was breaking, along with my heart, but I had to be strong for Quinn. A herd of medical assistants gathered around the bed where Quinn was laying and started to mutter under their breaths. It was supposed to be quiet, but I could hear every word they were saying. I waited for what felt like an eternity, hoping my little boy would be fine. As the midwife announced he was okay, I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. They all helped each other as they retrieved my little boy from Quinn. He came out in blood and phlegm and whatever other fluids could be leaking from your body at this amazing time. I couldn't really see much as they took him away to wash him and clothe him in a blanket. _

_Was he alive? _

_But before I could even doubt my suspicions, I hear a beautiful wailing noise. Something that people wouldn't call beautiful- but I do. _

_It's my little boy. Quinn kissed me on the forehead and wrapped her fingers, entwining with mine. He's both of ours. _

_They moved him to a separate ward where they can help him breath, just as Quinns body convulsed into another contraction. The midwife told me that they were to put him in a warm and comfy incubator. Me and Quinn could go and see him later. We could point at him and say he is ours. It's fantastic. Between these contractions, I fired out names for our little boy. Quinn started to laugh at me, even though she was pushing another baby from her insides. We eventually settled on Elliot, such a beautiful name for our little boy, but we couldn't discuss how beautiful it really was, there just wasn't time. Elliot Russell Evans. I like it. _

_Then it all started again. She cried out in pain as she pushed our little Isobel into the world. The birth was quicker, a lot quicker, and soon she was in our arms, thrashing and squalling at the top of her lungs - this one was going to be a singer, I could tell. She was going to be a cracking sister for Isla- I knew it._ _Little Isobel Sophie Evans._ _I turned to Quinn to tell her this, but she was unconscious on the bed, her face deathly pale. _

Little Isobel was whipped from Sams arms and placed in an incubator next to her brother. The midwife shuffled Sam and Judy from the room, hurriedly explaining what was happening.

"Mr. Evans- we need you to step out of the room for a few seconds please. Quick. We don't really have much time!"

Sam didn't catch much of this, he was too busy wrapped up in concern for his wife; he caught the words haemorrhage and bleeding and surgery; but this information didn't seem to be absorbed. _It was absurd. What are they doing to Q? _

Judy fell into one of the chairs, eyes shining with unshed tears but Sam kept pacing, keeping a constant vigil for his wife.

Sam and Judy stared through the glass window where Quinn was being operated on. Judy was ringing her hands, whispering "C'mon Lucy. You can make it through this" Then, Sams world crumbled and his heart shattered as he heard the long extended beep of a flat line. Of a flat life.


	17. Epilogue The one that got away

The one that got away

**AN: My final authors note. The last part happily has come pretty easily for me. It feels totally composed and complete now as a whole story. I'm happy with the way it's turned out. And, I'm so sorry if I've disappointed any of you with the ending! I wanted a dramatic ending, which is why.. well.. you'll see! **

**It's been _amazing _sharing this story with you all. I want to truly thank you for _everything_. We've laughed together at this story, and we may even cry together in this last part. But I'm really happy with it. I hope you all are too! A BIG credit to MouseyJayne once again! **

**I just wanted to say that my great friend MouseyJayne is going to write her own alternate ending for this story, so if you were in any way, shape or form disappointed or frustrated with the way I've finished this, then I'm sorry. And you can see what you think of hers! She's an amazing author so be sure to read some of her other stories too, and the alternate ending should be up soon. So, keep checking!**

**My last part of this AN has to be dedicated to you all. MouseyJayne, Written-in-hearts, 1gleek4, gleekfreak97, quam314159, Fabrevansgleek, thank you for all of your time that you have took to read my story, and the commitment you've shown. Thank you all. Love you all. **

**Be sure to read my other stories and review them too! _Please. _I'm working on a new one now which is about the McVera relationship (Kevin McHale and Naya Rivera) and I have an Overgron oneshot and I've started a Finchel story- please read! :)**

**Signing off now. -Maryhadalittlelamb :)**

A blonde figure strode down the snowy, graveyard hill, shoulders slumped, face weary. Both hands were wrapped around the handle of a double buggy, two little babies asleep inside. A little white gloved hand clung to the buggy, her little face shiny with tears. In her free hand she held snow white lilies, which were held in front of a furry white bolero jacket. Her green eyes shone and her blonde hair was curled down her back, falling just below the furry jacket onto a frilly white dress.

Her father walked next to her, his lips never parting. Blinking slowly, he continued to push the double buggy to the grave. Putting the buggy to a halt, he fell to the ground, as Isla cradled him- tears streaming down his face, his lips never parting.

The white marble gravestone in front of Sam read 'Lucy Quinn Evans. Loving Mother, Daughter, Friend and Wife. She was lucky to have fallen in love with her best friend'. As Sam let his tears flow, Isla placed the lilies in front of her mothers' grave and moved to comfort her crying sister who had just woken up. Lucy Sophie Evans curled around her sisters' body, and leant over to pat her fathers' blonde head.

Her twin brother Elliot Russell was still curled up, his sleeping one year old face was peaceful as he was blissfully unaware of his fathers' breakdown.

Memories of his dead wife flashed across Sams mind.

_I remember how I 'proposed' to her in junior year, presenting her with a promise ring._

_I remember saying to her; If you accept, this ring would symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have fruit in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall, and say that dude's my boyfriend. I promise you all these things without every trying to sound like Matthew Mcconaughey. I really care about you Quinn and I want us to be together. Our relationship only grew stronger. Quinn, at first, refused my silly proposal, in that old astronomy room. I remember leaning in to kiss her. Her lips looked irresistible. She was beautiful. She backed away from me. She had been reluctant but after seeing the love that had been shared between Carole and Burt at their wedding, she accepted. During our date that we won in a glee club competition- we held hands for the first time. We seemed to have an immediate connection with each other. I empathized with her as she accounted her time of being pregnant at 16 years old. Then I confessed, I had died my hair. She held back giggles. _

_We broke up soon after that, and it stayed that way until we graduated, to the same university. We got back together as we sang one of our favourite duets, the one we sang at sectionals. Her voice sounded just as amazing the second time around._

_Though we broke up, our love for each other never faded, even when I dated Mercedes. I was amazed when we ended up at the same university, and the rest is history._

Vivid flashbacks struck his mind. Even though he was breaking inside and he was  
>allowing tears to create patterns on his face- his lips never parted. He wanted those lips to touch Quinns. To tell her that he loved her. To tell her that he would always be faithful. To kiss her. One last time. He was<em>never <em>going to take his wedding band from his finger. Quinn was buried with hers delicately placed on her wedding finger. This would keep them together for eternity.

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a looked up to see my beautiful Isla looking confused. Struggling in her arms was my little Lucy, named for her mother._

"Daddy," her tone soft and scared, "What's wrong? Why is mummy's name there? I still don't understand"

"Isla, baby, mummy's name is there because she lives there now."

"But.. How can she live there daddy? It's r-ock. Have you and mummy fallen out?" Isla said, perplexed, and stammering.

"No, sweetheart, we haven't fallen out. I still love her very much," His voice was choked up now, "But you see your little sister and brother? Mummy had to go and live there because she wants your little brother and sister to have a nice life."

"Can we go visit her?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, darling, we can't, because she fast asleep but she's not going to wake up."

Isla's eyebrows shifted and tears formed in her eyes (the eyes which Sam loved). "Like the princess in my story book? Does she need a prince to kiss her awake? Are you her prince, daddy?"

"Yes, honey. Mummy is like Snow White you see. But she is looking after you."_**  
><strong>_

"Even though she doesn't live with us any more, she's always looking after you because she's in here," he pointed to their hearts, "and up there" he pointed to the sky.

"In heaven? With God?" Isla asked.

"With God." Sam said, firmly. Clenching his heart, he broke down and stumbled to the ground once more. This time, his lips parting. Wishing Quinn was here. _This was so fucking hard._

Isla returned to the buggy and set Lucy down, covering her and her little brother Elliot with a clementine coloured blankly- as she liked to call it. She consoled her father, grabbing his hand, stroking his knuckles, and they cried together. Hugged, cried, smiled at the happy memories, and repeat.

As he looked around Sam saw a silent blonde figure on top of the hill. Her curly hair was pinned back form her face and her hands were shoved into the pockets of her fur lined coat that fell over her light pink dress. Her white tights were shiny in the sun reflecting of the snow. Sams cry caught in his throat, she looked so much like her mother it was unbelievable. She slid down the hill in her pink Uggs towards her half siblings and their dad.

Beth wrapped her arms around her tiny sisters' frame, tears fully streaming down her face. She extended one hand over to Sam, squeezing his large hand in her tiny one. She pulled out a small picture frame from her pocket and placed it next to the lilies. It was a picture of her and Quinn, when Beth was only about 18 months old. Sam released her hand and strode back to the buggy, seizing Isla's hand. Beth walked to the other side, and with one last look at the grave. They left behind the memories of the wedding and everything that had happened since then.

Strolling down the path, none of them really speaking much whatsoever, Sam turned his head- swallowing. It was going to be a long road. Even if Quinn wasn't by his side, she was forever in his heart.

_Life doesn't feel complete anymore without Quinn. This isn't the life I planned- but I know that it's the life I have to face and pretend that I like. If not for Judy and Russell, or my family, but for Quinn and our children. Whenever in doubt of yourself, all you have to do is look down at your child, and then you just know. You just know that if they can survive, so can you. _


End file.
